Susan Wise
"I am Susan Wise..." "PURE EVIL! She has no MORALS, no CONSCIENCE – she doesn't even CARE about YOU!" '-Tanaka Sakaki, ''Azumanga Who' '''Susan H. Wise' is a black biped female humanoid lamb who appears in Daniel's stories. Although not the author's original intention, she is based on Xing Huo from Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle and typically clad entirely in black, with her black wool sometimes present underneath. Such an appearance should not fool, however – she is extremely strong, with considerable mind powers. Background Susan is an evil being who has more power than she (or anyone) should have. Susan's method to solving problems usually involves lying, cheating, backstabbing, and blackmailing (among others) to get her way. She was once killed by the evil being known as Lavos, and the years afterward consisted of one good surprise after another: * Miss Glowbug (Wise's former Secretary) became leader, with Allura McCoy becoming her secretary. * Mew's repressed memories were freed by Glowbug, allowing him to be free and himself. * Lavos was killed in his own stronghold by Mew himself. * Chrissie MaCockenshipiel returned home to her mother Allura. * Soval (Lavos' son by Allura) appeared and was subsequently converted to the side of good. * Chrissie and Daniel Benfield fell in love and got married. After all this, Susan inexplicably returned and usurped her leadership position once again. Powers Susan has immense mind powers, being able to do many things. Along with being able to teleport and float through the air, she can: * Fire beams from her hands. * Stop fired weapons in their tracks, or absorb fired weaponry within her body. In either case, she generally waits until the attacker is finished before firing the same items back with double strength. * Possess someone of her choosing to do her will. * Force someone of her choosing to see things that are not actually present (and vice versa). * Kill someone of her choosing in any way a human can be killed. * Blackmail someone of her choosing into the most humiliating and painful conclusion possible (including the death penalty) through planting evidence in people's hands or mind. * Send someone of her choosing on a one-way trip to the Realm of Possibility, a wonderful universe where anything is possible. This is very rare, however, and those who are sent there would do well to consider themselves fortunate. Susan can do almost anything she wills, should she think a concentrated thought. She has perfected the art of Thought-Forming, being able to conjure or destroy nearly anything merely by thinking of it. Her powers allow her to interact with things without having to see them – a mere point, glance, or passive thought will cause what she wants to happen. A mere stare, flick of her wrist, wave of her hand, or footstep in one's direction can cause myriad things to happen. Speaking a few words directly to one's face can even cause the skin to peel off. Her power is so massive that any movement she makes can create ripples through both matter and anti-matter. Indeed, it is a wonder that the Multiverses have managed to bear her existence for her 5,000-plus-year lifespan. Notable Appearances ''Azumanga Who'' Susan mostly remains behind the scenes as Dr. Nasus L. Esiw, the second Principal of Azumanga High. One particularly odd element is her collection of brains during the Great Battle. The most promising, intelligent, and imaginative are stored in a large warehouse, while all others are destroyed along with the bodies (or, as implied at one point, used for target practice). The reason for this collection is still unknown, but Susan states Miss Glowbug will receive 40% of the total brains harvested. ''Azumanga Politburo: Project Alice'' Susan expresses interest in the "undeniably-wonderful feeling" of power in Comrades Yukari and Tomo, wishing to conquer their universe as well. Her disguise, again Nasus L. Esiw, asks Nyamo if she knows anyone who can substitute for Yukari. Susan seems to be in charge of the Kuromori Mental Health Center, considering that at least four of her servants have jobs there. ''Azumanga Randomness (RPG) Susan visits Nyamo's mind shortly after she and Yukari get married, with her intention being to possess Nyamo. She claims that Nyamo becomes the founder of a galaxy-wide United Nations due to meeting a certain non-hostile alien (Susan herself), even going so far as to fabricate video footage of Nyamo's future as proof. When asked why Chiyo would not be visited by the alien (due to the prodigy's intelligence compared to Nyamo's own), Susan fabricates a video showing the ten-year-old as the leader of a Communist-like faction with the explanation that meeting the alien caused the young girl to go somewhat mad, a fact that Tomo took full advantage of. Just before Susan blows the video away into dust, the last image is of a man wearing a white lab coat and a pair of glasses whispering in Chiyo's ear. Successful, she and her black-clad servant drive around, afterward returning to the high school. Nyamo is soon deemed no longer necessary, with Susan possessing her male servant. Susan is nowhere to be found when the story reboots, though Ikuto claims to know of her power through his counterpart in the original universe – Nyamo. ''Every New Day Susan (or perhaps a different one) calls Arulla Yoccm during Day 25. Arulla's response, a smile, is not easily reconcilable. ''Project RINI'' Susan is finally captured, imprisoned in a cell specifically designed for her by Miss Glowbug. Without her power, Susan feels very weak...and after Ben Dover eventually breaks her, she elects to kill herself. Filmography Canon * The Twelve Dimensions * Azumanga Who * Azumanga Politburo: Project Alice * Azumanga Randomness * Every New Day (possibly) * Project RINI * The Dreamer Wakes (cameo) * Last Peace Altiverses * The Third Story (first appearance in Daniel's writings) * The Fourth Story * Six Little Bullets (cameo) Category:Characters